One Sweet Love
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: When twenty-one year old Emma meets the love of her life in New York City, she's shocked to be reunited with him as she's trying to fight her way home from the Enchanted Forest.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: This is just a little story I've been toying with. It will only be a couple of chapters long.**_

**Part I**

_Just about the time the shadows call_

_I undress my mind and dare you to follow_

_Paint a portrait of my mystery_

_Only close my eyes and you are here with me_

_A nameless face to think I see_

_To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone_

_A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of my own devices_

_Could I be wrong?_

_The time that I've taken, I pray it's not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love_

"_One Sweet Love" Sara Bareilles_

_Present Day, The Enchanted Forest_

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Twenty-eight year old Emma Swan asked with a grunt as she watched her footing as she trekked through the unknown forest.

Mulan turned and stared at her for a moment. There was an uneasy trust formed between Emma and the female warrior. "To a camp that we've kept safe from the ogres."

"A camp like the one Cora led after she killed Lancelot?" Snow asked with a snap in her voice Emma had never heard from the soft-spoken Mary Margaret who'd been her best friend.

"Well hopefully Cora is controlling this camp too." Mulan spat back.

"Look, there's no need to argue." Aurora softly spoke up, "We just need to focus on getting there in one piece." She reminded the three women.

Emma rolled her eyes at the princess who was so unlike herself. _A princess, I'm a fucking princess. Who knew? _"I know, Aurora, we'll get there fine." Emma knew she was potentially lying to the poor girl, who knew what dangers lurked around the next corner, or where Cora was, or where the next ogre was?

In all of Emma's years on the street she'd never had to prepare herself to fight against ogres. Or evil, magic bearing, displaced queens. When they stopped for a moment's rest, for Aurora, Emma took a minute to really analyze her companions. It had been a long time since she'd had a team.

Even in Storybrooke over the past near year, Emma hadn't really had a team behind her. Sure she had a kid (still so weird) and friends (who wind up being her mother, even weirder still), but she hadn't had a team. She hadn't had a team since she woke up that morning and found the note from him saying his brother found him to take him home, but he would see her again. Seven years later she knew for certain she would never lay eyes on him again. And he probably hadn't found his brother. He probably didn't have a brother. And really whatever twisted game he'd been playing at for the six months he spent with her got old and he moved on to the next woman.

She frowned. Emma hadn't thought about him in years. She racked her mind briefly to remember where he said he was from. Her eyes widened. He said he was from the Enchanted Forest. How had she not put two and two together when Henry showed up with that stupid book? "Well, shit." She muttered.

"What?" Snow asked quickly, her hand already on her bow.

"Nothing, I just remembered something from so long ago," Emma shook her head, "I must be remembering it wrong." She stood up and brushed off her pants, "Come on, we need to find high ground before nightfall."

OUAT

_Seven Years Ago, New York City_

Twenty-one year old Emma Swan let out a frustrated grunt as she slowed from her run and put her hands on her hips. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath. Of course this guy would get away. Of course the first big payday she'd ever seen would just slip right through her fingers right in the middle of Central Park. "Fuck." She muttered again. Deciding to spend just a few more minutes looking around (although she figured it was hopeless at this point), she strolled as inconspicuously through Central Park as she could.

A small commotion behind a clump of bushes caught her attention, "My apologies, I was just," she paused at the sight of a man with an Irish accent with long hair tied back by a ribbon and what looked like a halloween costume one apologizing to her guy.

"Score."

Stepping out of the bushes, she grinned when she made eye contact with the guy and he tried to take off running again, only to run head first into the stranger, "Stop him!" Emma yelled.

The stranger looked at her and then at the guy, easily grabbing onto the collar of his t-shirt. It looked like something out of a Looney Tunes Cartoon, where Bugs was still trying to run even though the hunter had him by the scruff of his neck. She chuckled, "Thanks." And pulled a pair of cuffs from her bag.

"Of course, milady." The man bowed slightly, though his grip never slackened, "And who exactly is this miscreant?" He asked.

Emma shrugged and cuffed the guy, "Bail jumper. Beat the shit out of his wife." She grinned at him, "And now we get to take a little trip downtown and I get paid."

The stranger frowned at her, "Bail jumper?" He repeated.

Emma stared at him blankly, "Yeah, you know missed his court date and shit like that." She paused, "Are you okay?"

The man flushed and Emma found it adorable as she finally took a moment to really look at him. He was, by far, the most attractive person she'd ever laid eyes on with his dark hair, just the slightest hint of scruff covering his strong jaw, bright blue eyes and clearly muscled, yet lean build.

He flushed even more under her critical assessment, "I appear to be rather lost. You see, I was aboard ship with my brother and now I am here, wherever here is."

Emma eyed him warily, "Well, maybe the cops can help you too." The thought that he was quite possibly an insane person escaped from an institution crossed her mind, "Might as well come along with us." She shrugged and shoved the guy forward. "I'm Emma, by the way." She introduced herself.

"Don't trust her man, she's a bail bondsman."

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved him forward even more, "Bail bondsperson." She corrected adamantly. "And if you weren't scum you wouldn't have to worry about me." She glanced at the man who fell in step next to her, "What's your name?"

The man flushed again, "Forgive me, milady." He paused and bowed, "Lieutenant Killian Jones, of King George's Royal Navy."

Emma frowned, she was fairly certain that was _not_ what Naval uniforms looked like and she was fairly certain that even over in Britain their military officers were required to have short hair. Shrugging she sent him a lazy smile, "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant." No reason she couldn't play along.

"You as well, Miss Emma."

"Please, Emma is fine." She nudged the guy forward, "Keep walking, the station is just down the block."

When they arrived, Emma easily handed the cuffed man over to the cops, who were eyeing Killian warily. "I have no idea who he is." Emma whispered, "He said his name is Lieutenant Killian Jones of King George's Royal Navy."

The officer cleared his throat, "I thought it was the Queen's Royal Navy? And isn't her husband named Philip? And is he even king?"

Emma shrugged, "No idea, I'm not sure what to do with him."

The officer glanced over at Killian, who was staring around in wide-eyed wonderment. "He looks like he's never seen the inside of a police station before."

"Great, so if he's a criminal he's one who's never been caught." Emma sighed. "Look, I can't afford to take care of him, can you find a place for him? And maybe normal clothes?"

The officer nodded absently, "Mr. Jones!" He called out, prompting Killian to walk over.

Emma smiled and felt a small pang of regret at what she was about to do, "Well, Killian, it was nice to meet you. Officer Gregg Harris here is going to help you out." She paused and looked at the officer she'd gotten to know well since her career change, "Gregg can get in touch with me if you need anything." She whispered, her hand coming to rest on his arm, "Take care, Killian."

Killian took her hand, bowed and kissed the back of it lightly, "You as well, Emma."

OUAT

_Two Weeks Later_

Emma wasn't quite sure what she was doing at the soup kitchen, or why she had asked Gregg about Killian, all she knew was that he was not adapting well. He didn't seem to know about or understand about anything in this land. And that both intrigued and concerned her.

Walking inside, she wove her way through the crowd of people who were clamoring over their hot meals before she finally spotted Killian. He was sitting in a corner alone. Her heart immediately ached for him as the guilt of walking away from him washed over her.

Kneeling in front of him she whispered, "Hey."

He looked up and his blue eyes brightened, "Emma." He whispered.

Emma sighed and stood, reaching out her hand, "Come on, get up."

He grasped her hand and pulled himself into a standing position, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home." She laced her hand with his and tugged him out of the building.

He frowned at her as they walked down the busy street, "Excuse me, Emma," He pulled her to a stop, "I don't know how to get home. That's the problem."

Emma shook her head with a sad smile, "No, I'm taking you to my home." She pulled him further along and stopped in front of her yellow bug, "Hop in." She directed, opening the door for him.

He stared at the open door, "What is this contraption?"

Emma's mouth gaped open, "Um, a car?" He stared at her blankly, "You know you drive it to get from one place to another?"

A light entered his eyes, "A carriage?"

She frowned slightly, "Um yeah, sure a carriage with a motor."

"A motor?" He questioned.

"You know what, why don't you get in and once we're back at my place we can talk about it more?" She suggested gently as she nudged him forward. _What have I gotten myself into? _

OUAT

"Sorry about how small it is." She murmured as she unlocked the door of her small apartment.

"I'm not sure what you're apologizing for, Emma." Killian admitted.

"Take a seat, I'll fix us something to eat." She smiled softly at him and gravitated towards the kitchen. Instead of sitting he followed her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she grabbed two cans of soup and filled a pot with water. He was in awe of everything around him, like he'd never seen any modern technology before. "Where are you from?" She finally blurted out.

He nodded his head at her question, "It's another realm."

"You mean a different country?"

"I'm not sure I know what a country is. I know what the country is. Never fancied it myself, I always preferred to live by the sea in a port town." Killian explained as if that answered everything.

"Okay, another realm, what is this realm called?" Emma decided she might as well play along if she was going to try to help him.

"The Enchanted Forest." He grinned at her. "It's a beautiful land, though not where I've been recently. My brother, who is the Captain of our ship, and I are to be slated for a new journey by King George. I'm not quite sure of the details of it and we won't venture there for some months now, but I expect, as always, it to be quite thrilling and satisfying."

"You're from a land called the Enchanted Forest." Emma asked, her hand stilling over the pot, "You really expect me to believe that?" He looked at her quizzically and she sighed, "Look, Killian, there's not a lot I'm good at, but there is one thing I do really well, we'll call it a super power,"

"You have magic?" Killian interjected.

Emma stared at him blankly, "No, how about we call it a skill," she paused, "I know when people are lying."

Killian's face fell, "You think I'd lie to you?" He stepped back, "Milady, I assure you, I do not lie, it would be bad form to lie at all, particularly to lie to a beautiful woman who is so kindly helping me traverse this new land."

Emma stared at him for thirty solid seconds, "Just because you believe something to be true does not make it true."

"Actually, that's exactly what makes it true." Killian told her honestly, "And I'm not lying, please, just let me tell you a few stories about my land, then you'll come to understand who I am." Emma nodded reluctantly.

A few stories soon turned into dozens and, despite herself, Emma almost found herself believing the outlandish tales that were versions of the very fairytales she'd grown up with. As the night continued, she learned less about the Enchanted Forest and more about his family (or lack thereof), and Emma found herself sharing pieces of her own past. She told him about her time in the foster system, about being abandoned on the side of a highway (she had to explain what a highway was), and about Neal.

That shocked her the most.

She volunteered the information so willingly. She told him about how she stole a stolen car and how he left her to take his prison sentence over stolen watches and how she gave up a baby. Their baby.

When she finished the story she expected him to drop whatever insane ruse he was playing at and just walk away.

Instead he pulled her into his arms and just held her. "He's a bloody fool. Any man unwilling to fight for what he wants gets what he deserves."

Emma pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "Tomorrow we should get you a haircut." She mused. "And some clothes."

"Does that mean you believe me?" He asked.

Her head fell to the side and she whispered, "For now."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part II**

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me_

_Paint your shadows on the breath that we share_

_You take more than just my sanity_

_You take my reason not to care_

_No ordinary wings I'll need_

_The sky itself will carry me back to you_

_The things I dream that I can do_

_I'll open up the moon for you_

_Just come down soon_

_The time that I've taken, I pray it's not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth of breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of one sweet love_

_\- "One Sweet Love" Sara Bareilles _

* * *

_Present Day, The Enchanted Forest_

"Emma, honey, wake up." Snow nudged her, "You were having a nightmare."

Emma stared up at her mother blearily, "What?"

"It was just a nightmare." Snow whispered. "You're okay."

"I don't know why I'm thinking about him. And all of this has me convinced the weird land he talked about was the Enchanted Forest. I just, what is going on?" She muttered, sitting up.

"Are you talking about Henry's father?" Snow asked gently, hand coming up to run through Emma's hair.

Emma shook her head, her shoulders slumping forward as she held back a sob, "His name was Killian. I met him in New York a few years after I gave Henry up. He was," she paused, "weird. He had on a weird naval uniform and said he was from another realm. I thought he was crazy and let the police handle him, but then I just couldn't stop thinking and worrying so I found him and" she looked up at her mother, "I've never loved anyone like I loved him."

"What happened to him?" Snow asked quietly.

"He left me. Like everyone else." Emma stood, "I'll take the next shift."

OUAT

_Seven Years Ago, New York City_

"The clothes in this realm are quite odd, love." Killian chirped from inside the dressing room of the thrift store they were in.

Emma laughed, "Come on, let me see." When he came out in the jeans, the dark blue and green flannel top and the Converses, with a black leather jacket (much like her own red one), slung over his shoulders she wanted to faint. "Damn, Jones, you look good."

His flush deepened, "Thanks, Swan."

She laughed and held out her hand, letting him latch on, "Let's find a couple of other things in your size and then I'm starving. And I've got to go over some stuff for work."

Twenty minutes later they sat next to each other on a bench in Central Park eating hotdogs. "The food in this land is very strange." He muttered as he eyed the hotdog before shrugging and taking a bite.

Emma laughed when he pulled the hotdog away from his face, "You've got some, you know what, never mind." Grinning, she leaned over and swiped away the ketchup and mustard mix with her thumb. He watched her movements carefully, as she withdrew her hand and wiped her thumb on her napkin, "All better." She murmured.

He swallowed and blushed. Emma had never seen a man so easily flustered in her life. It was endearing and different and he was different. She liked that. Despite the weirdness. He appeared to be honest in his beliefs, which either made him crazy (likely since he was orbiting her universe) or everything she knew about the world was wrong (unlikely, the world was an awful place, there was no such thing as magic or other realms or happy endings or true love). "So," he cleared his throat, "what exactly is it you do that has you cuffing men in the middle of a park?" He questioned, his eyebrow shooting up in a tantalizing way.

Emma found herself blushing a little as she ducked her head, "Um, I'm a bail bondsperson. Basically when people don't show up for their court date and try to skip town I track them down."

"And you get paid for this?" He asked.

Emma nodded, "It's not great, but it works."

"You're hoping to find Neal and put him in jail, aren't you?"

Emma's eyes widened. It amazed her how well he could read her after less than two days together. "Um, yeah, then I might be able to get some answers too."

Killian nodded his head as he chewed on another bite of his hotdog, "Can I help you catch any of these men who," he frowned, "jump bail?"

Emma giggled (a sound she was sure she'd never made before in her life), "I suppose so. You want to see who I'm after next?" Killian nodded enthusiastically and Emma reached into her bag to pull out a file, "So this guy, he embezzled from his company and skipped out on his wife and kids. And she bailed him out, but he's split again."

Killian took the file and frowned, "What's embezzling?"

"He stole money from his employer." Emma explained simply, "So I was going to go after him tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?" Killian asked as he continued to read.

"Well, I have a date with him."

Killian's eyes darkened, "You would date _this_?" He asked.

Emma laughed again, "I go out on dates with some of them to smoke them out." At his frown she elaborated, "They let their guards down and then I slap the cuffs of them and get Gregg to haul their asses to jail." She paused, "Want to be waiting in the wings with the cuffs and we can take him in together?" She asked. At Killian's enthusiastic nod she laughed, "Come on then, let's go get you a normal haircut that won't attract too much attention in the bar." She stood and held her hand out to him again.

He laced their fingers together and they wandered out of the park to find a barber shop.

OUAT

The next night Emma pulled the five dresses she owned for this purpose out of her closet and the two pairs of shoes. "Okay, so you tell me which one you think would work best."

"How will I know what will work best?" He asked as he crossed his legs on her bed (their bed at the moment, although it had all been innocent last night).

Emma laughed at him as she picked up the first dress and walked over to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open so they could keep talking. "Killian, I think you'll know which dress would work best. You are still a dude."

She straightened out the bright red dress and grabbed her nude colored pumps before walking out. "Whoa." Emma smiled at Killian's reaction.

"I take it you like it."

"Your realm's clothes are very different from mine, but I will never complain if _that _is what you wear." He told her, his eyes darkening as they raked over her body.

"Well, I will keep this one in mind. Time for take two."

He asked her different questions about the upcoming night until she stepped out in the fifth dress. This one was navy with a low v-neck that was covered by mesh. It was sleeveless with black leather trim. She slipped on the black pumps and spun, revealing the fact that the back of the dress dipped down to her waist, "Well?"

Killian swallowed hard, "That's the one." He whispered hoarsely.

Emma smiled, "I thought it might be." She admitted. "Let me just do my hair and make up and we can go."

Killian stood up and walked to her, his hand raising tentatively to brush through her hair. She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the tender touch, "Wear your hair down, love." He murmured, "It's so beautiful."

Blushing, Emma ducked her head, "Okay." Turning quickly, she darted into the bathroom.

OUAT

Emma glared across the bar as she waited for her date. The haircut for Killian had been a terrible idea. Two girls, who'd come in together, had him cornered. She tried to tamper on the rage and smooth her face out as she waited for her date.

"Emma?"

She turned at the voice behind her, "Ryan?" She asked tentatively.

He laughed and sat down next to her, "Wow, you look amazing." He complimented as he flagged the bartender down.

"And you look relieved." She laughed and nodded that she would take another wine.

"Well, it is the internet. You never know, pictures could be,"

"Photoshopped, stolen from a Victoria's Secret catalogue." She finished.

He laughed and nodded, "But you are a pleasant surprise." He smiled and held up his drink, clinking his glass against hers, "Cheers." They took a sip, "So tell me something about yourself."

Emma looked down in her glass and then looked up, "Well, today is actually my birthday."

He looked at her surprised, "And you're spending it with me?" He asked.

Emma's eyes flicked over to Killian, who had just waved away _another_ girl away, "Yup." She smiled as warmly as she could at the man next to her.

"You don't want to spend it with your family?"

"No family to spend it with." She shrugged and took a sip of her wine.

"Oh, come on, everyone's got family."

"Technically, but everyone doesn't know who they are." Emma explained.

"What about friends?" He asked.

"Kind of a loner." Emma admitted. She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Ready to run yet?"

He shook his head and rested a hand on her knee, "Not at all, you, Emma, are by far the sexiest, most interesting friendless orphan I've ever met."

Emma looked down and then straightened, "Your turn. Oh wait, no let me guess." She cleared her throat, "You are charming and handsome,"

"Go on." Ryan took a long sip of his drink.

"The kind of guy," she held up her hands, "now stop me if I get this wrong, the kind of man who embezzles from their employer and skips town. The worst part is that your wife loves you so much she bailed you out of jail. And how do you repay her? You're on a date with me."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." Emma leered.

"_You're _a bail bondsman?" He asked incredulously.

Emma frowned as she corrected, "Bail bondsperson." The man stared at her and then jumped up, tossing his scotch at her as he ran. "Really?" Emma muttered. Her eyes connected with Killian's who was already on his way out the door after the man. Smiling at the bartender, Emma laid down some cash and stalked out of the bar.

Emma found Killian with the man cornered in his car, which conveniently had a boot on it courtesy of Gregg. "Look," Ryan stared up at her and Killian, "I've got money."

"No, you don't." Emma spat, "And if you did you should be giving it to your wife to take care of your family."

He glared at her, "And what the hell do you even know about family?"

Emma reacted on instinct, grabbing the back of his head and slamming against the steering wheel. Killian grabbed her hand, "Whoa, Swan." He whispered in her ear.

"I want him to burn." Emma muttered darkly.

"So I see." He wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her bare back.

"Emma? Killian?" They both looked up. "I thought you were bringing him to the station." Gregg Harris looked into the car, "What happened?"

"He got mouthy." Emma mumbled, her eyes darting away from the officer's.

"Well, I'm on my way back to the station, I'll take care of him."

"I'll help you get him to the carriage." Killian offered stepping away from Emma to lean down and haul the unconscious man out of his car.

"You okay, Emma?" Killian asked, draping his leather jacket over her bare shoulders.

She hadn't even realized that she was still staring blankly at Ryan's car. "Today's my birthday." She whispered.

Killian looked down at her, "Well then, I think we should celebrate."

She smiled up at him. "Um, usually I get a cupcake and eat it by myself in my apartment."

He pulled her into him, her body molding with his, "How about we get two cupcakes? Whatever those may be."

Wrapping her arm around his waist, she pulled his other arm over her shoulders and led him down the street. Biting her lip she whispered, "Can we eat them in Times Square?"

He nodded, "Wherever you'd like to, love."

OUAT

"This is amazing, love." Killian looked up at all the lights and billboards, "This realm really is magical."

Emma laughed at the boyish wonder on his face. "You really haven't seen anything like this before, have you?"

He glanced down at her, "You still don't particularly believe that I come from a different realm." There was a bit of resignation in his voice at that.

She sighed, "It's a lot to believe, Killian." She murmured, "But I do trust you. If you say it's true, it must be."

Killian beamed at her and stepped forward, a hand tentatively resting on her hip, his other wrapping in her hair, "I would very much like to kiss you right now."

Emma laughed, her head tipping back as she did so, "You don't have to ask Killian. You can just kiss me." She rocked up on her toes and pulled his head down to hers. Someone, for the first time ever, had her back tonight even if she didn't need it. Someone was here for her birthday. And he wanted to be. Her tongue ran along the seam of his lips and his mouth parted for her. He tasted of rum, salt, sugar from the cupcake and something she couldn't quite identify. It was a taste she could get used to. When they pulled back she nudged his nose with hers, "Let's go home."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "That sounds wonderful love."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part III**

_Savor the sorrow to soften the pain_

_Sip on the southern rain as I do_

_I don't look, don't touch, don't do anything_

_But hope that there is a you_

_The earth that is the space between_

_I'd banish it form underneath to get to you_

_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's suicide_

_Oh I wish I knew_

"_One Sweet Love" Sara Bareilles_

* * *

_Present Day, The Enchanted Forest_

"Emma," Mary Margaret grabbed ahold of her daughter's wrist, "can we please talk about your nightmare?"

Emma sighed, she shouldn't have said anything, but the memories of Killian had been at the forefront of her mind for the past three days. "He's just a guy."

"I've never heard you speak of any guy, except when Henry asked about his father." Mary Margaret pointed out.

Emma trudged quietly beside Mary Margaret for a moment, letting Mulan and Aurora lead, "I met him in Central Park when I was chasing a bail jumper." Emma murmured. "He was just so lost. He was just like me. He had my back. He was there on my birthday. It was the first birthday I _had_ someone." She continued, "I fell in love with him. We were a team. We chased bad guys together." She cleared her throat, "After six months he was gone."

"Gone?" Her mother asked.

"Like everyone else in my life I woke up one morning and the bed was cold." She closed her eyes and stopped moving. "There was a note on the kitchen counter saying his brother had found him and he had to go home, but we would find each other again. I moved to Boston two weeks later." She scoffed, "What a load of bullshit." She shook her head, "I cried for months after he was gone. It was nothing like the pain when Neal abandoned me. It was way worse." She shrugged, "I've just been thinking about him lately. I don't know why."

"You said something about the Enchanted Forest." Her mother prodded.

Emma sighed, usually this was where she shut Mary Margaret down, but something was bothering her, "He said he was from the Enchanted Forest. At least that's what I remember him saying, but it's been so long I'm not sure I'm remembering that correctly or not. He was in King George's Royal Navy, or something equally as weird."

"King George?" Mary Margaret frowned, "He was a ruler here at one time. There have been a few King Georges. It's a common name among royalty. You would have to be far more specific than that."

Emma looked down, "He could've read a book like Henry's. I always assumed he was crazy."

"But you fell in love with him anyhow."

"I didn't have a choice." Emma whispered, "I just, I don't know."

"Oh but I do." Snow whispered, "I felt the same thing for Charming." She smiled softly, "Your father." She amended.

"Yeah well, if that's true then this just proves that true love doesn't always last or win out." Emma pushed forward, "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Of course," Snow lightly laid her hand on her daughter's arm, "thanks for sharing." Emma just sent her a tight smile.

OUAT

_Seven Years Earlier, New York City_

Emma smiled down at Killian tentatively. Carefully, she set each of her legs on either side of his lap, straddling him. He let out a groan when she lowered herself onto his lap. Biting her lip, her eyes flicked to his lips then back up to his eyes. Emma was no stranger to any of this, but Killian seemed so hesitant, it made her wonder. Letting her head fall to the side, Emma asked, "Killian, how old are you?"

His hand reached up and gently ran across her cheek and through her hair, "Twenty-two."

She nodded, "Are you afraid, am I not, do you not," she took a deep breath, "do you want me?" She finally asked.

His eyes widened and he looked at her shocked, "Why wouldn't I want you? How couldn't I?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, you just seem so hesitant." She finally finished lamely.

He chuckled and ran his knuckles over her cheek, "Emma, love, in my realm a man of honor does not simply take a woman he's interested in courting."

Emma laughed, "Courting? Honestly Killian, you sound like you're from another century." Shaking her head she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, "I rather wish you would just take me." She murmured.

"As you wish, milady." Killian whispered against her mouth before suddenly rolling them over on the mattress, pinning her underneath him. He kissed her hungrily, with a fierceness she'd never experienced behind a kiss. His lips moved from her mouth, with a whimper of protest from Emma, and trailed down her jaw and her neck, alternating between licking and nipping at her exposed skin.

Emma's hands flew between them, flicking the buttons out of the buttonholes on his shirt, shoving it over his shoulders so she could run her hands down his chest, relishing in the feel of his chest hair under her fingertips. One of his hands cradled her head, angling it so he could have better access to her neck, his other slipped up her thigh, inching up the hem of her dress. "God, Killian." She moaned as he paused to suck a little harder on a patch of skin where her neck and shoulder connected.

Spurred on by her moan, Killian slid down one of the sleeves of her dress, letting his lips continue to explore her body. She clung to his shoulders as his mouth made its way to her now exposed breast. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips into his, "Killian." She whined, feeling the heat pooling in her belly.

He pulled back and grinned down at her, "Patience, love." He admonished her. "Patience."

She let out a whine, "Just take it off." She murmured.

"You really are an impatient lass." He grinned down at her wickedly as he pulled the dress off of her. His eye darkened, "Do you not wear undergarments in this realm?"

Emma laughed and tugged at the waistband of her thong, "This is an undergarment. And a bra wouldn't work with that dress." At his look she smiled, "Kind of like a corset."

Killian slithered down between her legs, "This is a piece of fabric." He murmured, his breath hot against her core, "It could rip so easily."

Emma moaned, "Then rip it already."

Killian arched an eyebrow at her, "A wanton thing you are, Swan." A moment later she heard the snag and tear of her panties and propped herself up on her elbows to see the proud smirk on his face as he dangled them in front of her. Rolling her eyes she flopped back, the tension doubling as she his fingertips dance on her inner thigh. She let out a deep, content sigh when his tongue placed a long, firm stripe through her folds.

"God, yes." She moaned. Her back arched when his fingers joined his mouth, curling in just the right way that they reached some unknown spot within her that had her seeing stars and screaming out his name with an incoherent moan as the earth seemed to shatter around her. "Fuck." She muttered as he crawled up her body, ostentatiously licking his lips.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled his fingers into her own mouth, holding his gaze as she sucked them dry, mimicking an action she now couldn't wait to try on him, "Bloody hell, Emma." He muttered.

Pulling his hips closer to hers she murmured, "In me. Now, Lieutenant." She ordered.

He grunted as the tip of his cock swept through her folds, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He murmured. He swept down to catch her lips with his as he slid in her. Emma's back instinctively arched towards him as her hips rocked forward. She'd never felt so stretched, so full, so cherished as she did in this very moment. "Bloody hell, Emma." Killian's forehead dropped to hers. "So tight, so good." He murmured.

"Move, Killian." She demanded, rocking her own hips to get a rhythm started. It was hard and fast and delicious. She loved that he could barely contain himself with her. It made her feel wanted and special and loved.

When they'd both spiraled out of control and were trying to control their breathing, Killian pulled her against him, "You are amazing." He whispered.

Emma nudged her nose against his shoulders, "You're not so bad yourself, sailor."

He laughed and pulled her close to him, "Thank you," at her look he whispered, "for saving me."

She shrugged, "I didn't realize how much I needed someone right now either."

"Well then it's a good thing I fell through that bloody portal." He murmured. She hummed an agreement.

OUAT

_Six Months Later, New York City_

Emma threw the red bandage dress over her head, "Is it horrible I'd much rather just stay home and curl up to a movie rather than chase this guy down?"

Killian laughed and stepped behind her to zip up the dress, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck as his hands skimmed up her back, "Not at all, love. In all fairness, though, I believe it is I who typically does the chasing."

Emma spun around to face him with her mouth gaping open, "Are you implying that I don't chase the bad guys down?"

He laughed and kissed her nose, "Yes."

Smacking his chest, Emma tried to muster up a glare that failed, "Jerk."

Killian laughed and grabbed her wrist as she moved away, pulling her back into him, "I like being the one who does the chasing. Besides, I wouldn't want you to ruin your dress. I do like taking it off of you too much." He murmured in her ear. Emma let out a breathy moan as his teeth tugged lightly on her earlobe.

"We'll never get out of here if you keep doing that." She sighed as he pulled away reluctantly. Over the last six months Emma had come to rely on Killian more than anyone in her life. Even more than Neal. There was just something about him that she couldn't get enough of, she wanted him all of the time. And his need for her seemed to be just as great. Emma never believed in true love, but this seemed to be as close as anyone could ever get. The best part of it was that he was here for her. All of the time. Through the tears from long talks in the night, to chasing down a bail jumper so she wouldn't have to run in her heels, to just cuddling on the sofa while watching a movie. He was always just there.

And she'd never had that before.

OUAT

"I can't believe I broke another heel chasing after another jackass." She muttered, taking off the matching heel and tossing both in the garbage can.

Killian laughed and set the pizza box on the kitchen table, "We'll get you a new pair tomorrow."

"It's such a waste of money." She whined.

Shaking his head, Killian pulled her into him, "It's okay. It's worth it. You look bloody amazing in them." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "You look bloody amazing in everything." He murmured.

"Hm," Emma looked up at him through her lashes, "And what do you like me in best?" She asked.

His eyes darkened, "Nothing." He whispered in her ear, before his tongue flicked out to a sweet spot of hers behind her ear.

"Then that's what I should be wearing right now." She spun around, her hand reaching for the zipper. Lowering it slowly, she watched the way his eyes followed her every movement. Never in her entire life had she ever had anyone look at her the way Killian did. It was something she would probably never get used to, but always, _always_ cherish. She could live her whole life with him and be more than content in their shoebox apartment in New York City chasing down bad guys. All because he was here.

OUAT

Killian woke to a tap on his shoulder. Rolling over he let out a groan, "What?" He muttered. Opening his eyes, he almost expected to find Emma standing over him, but instead she was still wrapped in his arms. Looking behind him, his eyes widened, "Liam?" He whispered.

Liam smiled softly at him, "I see you've made yourself at home here, brother."

Gently rolling Emma more to her side of the bed and making sure she didn't wake, he stood up and grabbed his boxers, "How did you find me?" He asked quietly.

"I met a fairy on my last journey." He whispered. "We have a new mission from King George, Neverland. Now that I've found you I want you to come home with me. Do this with me." Liam pulled him into a hug, "I've been so lost without you, Killian."

Killian nearly melted at the contact. He'd missed Liam so much it had nearly killed him. Turning he looked at the sleeping form of Emma in their bed. He didn't belong here. Not really. He belonged in the Enchanted Forest, with his brother, on the Jolly Roger. His heart nearly broke at the thought of leaving Emma behind in this world. The world, no matter what realm, was a hard place to be in when you were all alone. And she'd kept him from being alone.

"Brother, we need to go." Liam urged him.

"But Emma?" He whispered.

"Will understand that you don't belong here." Liam continued.

"I think," he sighed, "I think I belong wherever she is."

"Then bring her with us." Liam moved to wake her.

"And what will she do in the Enchanted Forest? Wait tables at a tavern?" Killian shook his head, "She's much too good for that." He sighed, "And I can't have her waiting for me while we sail across the realms." Hanging his head in resignation, Killian moved to the kitchen and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote her a note explaining everything and promising to see her again one day. They would find each other. He would always find her.

OUAT

Emma sighed and rolled over, "Killian?" She reached out, "Killian," She called out again, "I had the worst dream that you left me." Sighing she felt out again. His side of the bed was cold. Sitting up she looked around, "Killian?" Frowning, she stepped out of bed and walked through the small apartment, her eyes finally landing on a piece of paper on the counter. Rolling her eyes, she figured he'd stepped out for something.

_My Emma,_

_It pains me to write this note to you, but I just couldn't bear to see the pain in your eyes. I've never wanted to do anything more than make you happy, but we both know this realm is not my home, it's not where I belong. My brother, Liam, has found me and has a way for the two of us to travel home to the Enchanted Forest. I must leave with him. He is my family, and I can't abandon him. I want you to know that I love you and I will find you again. I will always find you._

_Love, _

_Killian_

Emma stared at the paper and re-read it three more times before a hysterical sob tore through her throat.

He'd left her.

OUAT

_Present Day, The Enchanted Forest_

Emma stopped next to Mulan, "This is your camp?"

Mulan frowned, "Something is wrong, there is always a sentry stationed here." She drew her sword and stepped forward. Emma, Mary Margaret and Aurora followed cautiously behind her. "My God." Mulan whispered.

"Ogres did this?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret's face paled, "No, not ogres. This was Cora." She glanced down at one of the hundreds of bodies at their feet. "She ripped their hearts out."

Mulan swallowed thickly, "Let's see if she left any supplies." The four moved through the bodies quickly. Emma trying not to focus on the mass carnage.

"Mulan! Emma! Snow! There's a survivor!" Aurora's voice drew them all to her.

Moving the pile of bodies on top of the man, Emma reached down and helped pull him up. She stumbled backwards as her eyes connected with a stunning pair of blue ones, her mouth falling open on its own accord.

He stared back, neither of them registering Mulan and Mary Margaret's questions about who he was or how he survived or Aurora's words of comfort. "Emma." He whispered finally.

She shook her head, willing any tears to stay at bay, "Killian?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: This is the last chapter of One Sweet Love. Enjoy! And thanks for all the support! XOXO MAS**_

**Part IV**

_The time that I've taken, I pray it's not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth of breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake_

_In the name of one sweet love_

"_One Sweet Love" Sara Bareilles_

* * *

"Killian." This time when Emma whispered his name it wasn't a question, it was a breathy sigh. _I will always find you. _

"You know each other?" Mulan asked.

"This is Killian?" Mary Margaret looked between the two of them.

Emma stared at him for another minute before turning and taking off, trying to regain control of her emotions. Stopping near a tree, she took five deep breaths to steady her ragged nerves. She could use a drink. A drink of anything, but rum.

"Emma?" She closed her eyes and turned, her arms instinctively crossing over her chest defensively, "My God, it is really you."

"I don't understand, Killian." She whispered, "Why aren't you near any port?" She frowned, "And why don't you look any older?"

Killian scratched the back of his head and looked down at his boots. Sighing deeply, he shrugged out of the wraps he put around him for his ruse that he was a blacksmith. "There's no use lying to you. You'd see right through it with or without your super power." He smiled softly at her. She fought to keep her face placid as she analyzed his leather getup. It was a far cry from the naval uniform she'd found him in. "My aid was requested in convincing you to go on a quest for a magic compass." He finally replied.

Emma's eyes narrowed and she knew the answer to her question before she even asked it, "Who exactly asked you to do this?"

Killian grimaced at the look she was giving him. He remembered it vividly, "A woman named Cora."

"You're fucking helping Cora?" She smacked his arm, "Are you out of your fucking mind, Killian. That woman wants me dead. She's trying to keep me from my son. I want to fucking shoot her and you're _helping _her. _Willingly._"

Killian winced. She'd was stronger than he remembered, "There really is no willingly or unwillingly with a woman like Cora. There's more of a help her or die mentality that she's clung to. Luckily they got off easy. Hearts are the easiest way to go where she's involved." He saw Emma seething and held up his hands, "Okay, love, let me explain. I was seeking revenge on the man who murdered the," he paused and cringed, knowing she was not going to like this, "he murdered the woman I loved in front of me." He waited as Emma bit her lip and dropped her gaze before steeling herself and motioning for him to continue, "In my quest for vengeance, I sought a woman named Belle, she was a pet of his so to speak. The Evil Queen, her name is Regina, had her locked in a tower and she caught me breaking in. Regina told me she would help, or kill me if I refused, as she typically does, but I had to kill her mother first. So I was sent to Wonderland to kill the Queen of Hearts, Cora. Cora is Regina's mother. Well Cora is a sly lass and she had me helping her get to a realm called Storybrooke so that she could be reunited with her daughter, I presume to kill her, and I could then get my revenge."

Emma just stared at him for thirty seconds, "Rumplestiltskin killed the love of your life."

"You know who he is?" A look of fear flashed across Killian's face before he stepped forward, "Wait, you believe me now, you're here, you're in my home."

She punched him, "You left me sleeping. You left me sleeping in _our_ bed. And now you're spouting off stories about my son's adopted mother or step-grandmother, take your pick. And his other mother's mother is trying to get to Storybrooke so she can kill her? You don't honestly think I'd let Cora anywhere near Storybrooke, do you? Do you think I'd let her near Regina? That would kill Henry. He can't lose his mothers, as much as I want to strangle Regina most of the time."

Killian held up his hand and his hooked arm, "Wait, you know Regina? And you're with your son now?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Nearly a year ago a kid showed up at my apartment in Boston and said he was my son."

"Was he?"

"He looks too much like Neal for him to be otherwise, and yeah, he's my kid. His name is Henry." Emma looked down at her boots and then up at Killian.

"And how does Regina play into this?"

"She's his adopted mother. Henry brought me home to Storybrooke to break the curse she cast." Emma explained.

"Bloody hell, you're the Savior?" He asked, "You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Emma's eyes darted everywhere but his, "Um, yeah, so I'm told."

Killian sent her his grin that made his eyes crinkle. It still took her breath away and was her favorite sight. Apparently some things never changed, "I knew there was something special about you."

Emma shrugged, "Anyhow, um we got sucked into a portal and wound up here." She sighed, "And I need to get back to my son and how the fuck did you wind up with a hook for a hand?"

He glanced at his hook and then at her, "Um it was taken from me by a bloody crocodile." He muttered darkly.

It was a different look than she'd ever seen on him. He was different. His eyes were lined with what look like eyeliner, he had an earring, there were rings on his hand, and his face was hard and cold, even if there was a light in his eyes as he looked at her, "A crocodile?"

"Well not literally." He admitted.

"Holy fuck, are you Captain Hook?" She asked suddenly.

He stared at her, a self-assured smirk finding its way to his face, "You've heard about me?" His head fell to the side, "How is that possible when you hadn't even heard of the Enchanted Forest?"

Emma stared back at him, "Aren't you supposed to have a perm and a weird mustache?"

"I'm not sure what a perm is, love." He admitted.

And that did it. It reminded her of just how it was for those six months. She would say something and he would be totally clueless and her heart would just flip at the lost look on his face. Throwing her arms around his neck she dragged his head down to hers, fusing their lips together. He let out a grunt of surprise before responding to the fierceness of her kiss. He walked her backwards until her back hit a tree. She arched her leg up around his hip, relishing in the way he ground against her.

God she'd missed him. "Killian," she mumbled as his lips trailed down her neck, remembering just where to suck to get her hips to buck on their own. "I need you. I just, can we, quickly before the other, I just, God Killian."

He pulled back and grinned at her wickedly, it was one she'd only ever seen in their bedroom before. It made her stomach summersault in the most delicious way and her belly coil in anticipation. "Was I ever one to deny you anything, love?" He whispered as his hook pushed a piece of hair over her shoulder. She shivered at his touch and words.

Her hands flew down to his leather pants, finding laces there as she jerked at them quickly. His own hand and and hook went to her waist, yanking at the button and zipper. When his pants were free she reached down and tugged at one of her boots, tossing it off and ripping her jeans down one leg before hitching it back over his waist.

"I wish we had more time." He mumbled into her neck.

She found herself whispering, "Later." Even though she knew there was the chance that there would never be a later. There was so much time and distance between them, they were two different people now. Everything had changed, and not necessarily for the better. Her train of thought was lost when he slid into her. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head landed on his shoulder. It was like coming home. It was too much and not enough all at once.

"Bloody hell, Emma, you're still so tight and so wet and so _good._" His voice was hoarse in her ear, the accent thicker and delicious.

"God, Killian, just right there." She moaned, "You remembered."

He thrust harder, "As if I could ever forget."

He pushed into her again and her eyes snapped shut, "Faster." She murmured.

He stilled, "Look at me, Emma." Her eyes fluttered open and he picked up the pace, continuously hitting that spot. His good hand still balancing her, he brought his hook down to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves right where they were connected. It was just enough to push her over the edge and he swooped in and kissed her hard, swallowing her moans of his name as he came inside of her.

They stayed connected for another minute before he finally pulled back, allowing her to straighten up her clothes as he pulled up his pants. "My God I missed you." He murmured.

She glanced at the ground, "Then why did you leave me?"

Using his hook to tip her chin up, "I told you I would find you. I would always find you."

"You didn't have to wait seven years." She sighed and her eyes landed on a tattoo on his wrist, "Milah. Who is Milah?" She watched as his eyes clouded over in pain, "Your true love." She murmured.

Killian shook his head, "No, but I loved her fiercely. I was drowning in pain and she saved me, but at the same time pushed me further into the darkness." He paused, "You would've never allowed me to go down such a road."

Emma bit her lip, "What does Liam think of all of this?" She motioned to his leather dress.

"Liam died shortly after I returned. The quest to Neverland killed him."

Emma reached out and stroked his cheek, "I'm so sorry, Killian. I know he was your family."

"I'm glad I was with him when it happened, but I wish I'd stayed with you." He admitted. Pulling her close he said, "You are my true love. You are it, Emma."

She pushed him back, "Then why didn't you come find me?"

He floundered for a bit before whispering, "Because I'm not longer worthy of you or your love."

She wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "And who the fuck are you to decide who I love?" She yelled, "You're the only one I could ever want. I've never wanted anyone else and then you just left me. You abandoned me, just like Neal, just like everyone, and you _knew_ it would nearly kill me. And then you couldn't even come after me? I had to find you under a pile of dead bodies and," she started laughing.

"And what, love?" He stared at her, "Bloody hell, why are you laughing?"

She motioned around her, "Because this is my life. I'm in a forest and I need to find a magic compass and the only man I've ever really loved is Captain Hook and my mother is Snow White and technically she's younger than me right now."

Killian laughed with her, even if he was used to the land the sheer ridiculousness of the situation was not lost on him, "Love, can I make you a deal?" She eyed him warily, "I will help you find the compass and get you home to your lad."

"And what do you want in return?" She asked.

"If by the time we can get you home, perhaps you may consider taking me along"

"To get your revenge on Rumple?"

"To be with you." Killian whispered.

"And what about Milah?" She gently ran her fingers along the tattoo.

He pulled his arm back and rolled his sleeve up, revealing a larger tattoo of a swan, "She's not the only one I've lost, or even the bigger loss I've had to cope with."

Her fingers skimmed over his bicep, "Okay." She murmured.

"Emma?" Killian and Emma both turned to find Mulan, Mary Margaret and Aurora standing watching them.

Clearing her throat Emma said, "Mom, this is Killian. Killian this is my mother, Snow White."

Snow smiled and walked forward. Just as suddenly her fist connected with his jaw, "That's for leaving my daughter in the middle of the night seven years ago."

Killian rubbed his jaw, "You have quite an arm there, your majesty." He bowed slightly.

Snow rolled her eyes, "Snow or Mary Margaret will do." She glanced at Emma, "I suppose he's coming with us?"

"He's going to help us find a compass to get us home." Emma told them.

"And we're just supposed to trust him?" Mulan stepped forward, "Who is he?"

Emma glanced over at him, "Well he was Lieutenant Killian Jones, then Captain Hook, and he was working for Cora, now I guess we'll just have to see."

"Wait," Mulan held up her hands, "you want us to trust someone who was working with Cora?"

"Working with is a loose term." Killian objected.

"I trust him." Emma stated flatly. "I'll always trust him." She whispered.

Mary Margaret quirked an eyebrow at her daughter, "Even after he left you?"

Emma bit her lip and looked up at him, "You always trust your true love because they always find you."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: I thought I'd see what these two crazy kids were up to. **_

**Part V**

_2 Years Later, Storybrooke, Maine_

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian shook his head, "why is there _never _a quiet moment in this blasted town?"

Emma chuckled as she leaned down to pick up a handful of snow left behind by the Snow Queen. Packing it together she called out, "That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." At his quirked eyebrow she hurled the packed snow at him.

Killian looked down at the front of his now damp plaid shirt and then up at a grinning Emma, "You're going to pay for that, Swan." Bending down he picked up his own clump of snow, grinning as his Swan dashed off further into the woods laughing hysterically.

When he found her hiding behind a rather large tree, instead of throwing the snow at her, he dropped it and hauled her into his arms, "What do you say," he began, his breath tickling her ear, "we go home and have a little fun before we have to meet their majesties at the station to discuss our next move with the Snow Queen?"

Turning in his arms, Emma latched onto the lapels of his jacket, "Or we could have a little fun right here?" She suggested, her eyebrow shooting up in a challenge.

Killian's eyes darkened as they raked over her, "You really are a _wanton_ princess." His lips graze her ear lightly.

"Not a princess." She objected lightly, her neck arching and head falling back against the tree to give him better access.

Nuzzling his nose against her frantically beating pulse, Killian murmurs, "I must object, love. Your beauty is far too great for a normal lass. Only royalty can look as you do." He pressed a kiss to her neck, his hand sliding down and hitching up her sweater, his fingers intending to slid up her flat stomach. A loud ringing forced him to pull back, "Bloody hell." He dug into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone, "What?" He snapped.

"_Hook?" _

Killian rolled his eyes, "It better be an _actual _emergency, Leroy," he threatened, "or I'm holding your pick ax hostage until you learn the difference." Emma snickered and gently slid her hand beneath Killian's button down, her cool fingers skimming across his warm skin. His light hiss making her smirk and wink up at him.

"_There's some crazy mirror in the clock tower that has Belle freaking out. Charming says you two need to get here now." _

"Fine, we'll be right there." Killian slid the phone in Emma's back pocket once again, "Our presence is requested at the clock tower. They found some magical looking glass that has our bookworm concerned."

Emma sighed and stepped away, "We _will _get our quiet moment, Killian. I promise." She rocked up and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Hopefully." She muttered as she tucked her hand into the crook of Killian's elbow.

"Oh you bloody well better believe we'll get our quiet moment." Killian glanced down at her, "I haven't had my share of you in the last week." He muttered.

Pressing a kiss to his bicep as they approached her bug, Emma murmured against his leather jacket, "I agree."

OUAT

"You called us here for a mirror?" Emma asked, her arms crossing as she stared at Regina, her parents, Elsa, Belle and Leroy. Killian snickered at Emma's tone, it was the tone that he and Henry avoided at all costs. Regina had one of her own that was even more biting, poor Robin had been on the end of that a time or two, and from the look on her face if the former evil queen were to speak she'd be using it as well, "What is so special about this mirror?"

She turned to face it as Belle grabbed her and spun her away from it, "If you look into it you'll see the worst in the people you love." Belle warned her, "It was awful, the things I thought about poor Rumple." She shook her head sadly, "I'm lucky he's still speaking to me after that."

Emma arched a brow and turned to face it. She focused on the mirror and sighed, "Well this obviously isn't the mirror you saw, Belle, because all I see is our reflections."

Belle shook her head, "I saw our reflections too, but I thought"

"And all I can think is that Leroy and the rest of you interrupted a lovely quiet moment between Killian and myself. A quiet moment we have not gotten to have in more than a week. So if I'm frustrated with _anyone_, it _isn't _Killian."

David groaned, "Can we not have this conversation. I've had enough trouble with you living with him."

"We've been living together for a year and half." Emma deadpanned. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and frustrated and want to go home to have a quiet lunch with my boyfriend."

"Emma's right," Regina pushed herself off of the wall, "now, I have a lunch date at Granny's with Robin, Roland and Henry." She glanced at Henry's other mother, "Enjoy your _lunch_." She leered at Emma and the pirate.

"We will." Emma held out her hand, "Let's go home, we'll see everyone at the station at 1:30, just like we planned. We can discuss Belle's magic mirror then."

OUAT

Emma's back arched off the mattress, "Fuck, _Killian." _

Killian grunted and leaned forward, his teeth grazing the lobe of her ear, "You are, love." She snorted at his words, but a particularly hard thrust turned that snort into a moan.

"Right there." She sighed, "Just like that." Her back bowed off the bed as her release washed over her. With a shout of her name, Killian followed shortly behind her.

"Damn." He mumbled, rolling to his side and pulling her into him, "Best lunch ever."

Emma laughed and nudged his legs apart, tangling their limbs together. "I think we should go in late just to spite Leroy." She pressed a kiss to Killian's clavicle. "You think you have another round in you, _Lieutenant_?"

Killian chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her hair, "I have many more rounds in me, Swan. I'm insatiable because you're a bloody irresistible siren." His lips lingered by her ear for a moment, "You know I love you, right?" He asked quietly.

Emma leaned back and stared up at him, "Of course I know that, Killian. And I love you." She murmured, "Is everything okay?" She asked, "You're not really worried about the Ice Queen are you? Cause there's a wall around the town. She's trapped here with us and she's hardly the worst villain we've faced. I still think Pan holds that card."

"Aye, that he does." Killian agreed. "And yes, love, everything's fine, I just" he paused and stared down, his blue eyes locked with her questioning green ones, "bloody hell, screw it." He unwrapped himself from her embrace and stood up.

"Killian, what's going on?" Emma sat up, tugging the sheet around her body nervously.

"Stay right there, love." He darted out of the room, returning a moment later with his hand behind his back. He sat down at the edge of the bed and scratched the back of his ear nervously with his hook, "I just couldn't decide how to do this. Actually, that's not true, if I had the _Jolly _I would do it there, but it seems like every time I come up with a plan someone ruins it by screaming something like 'monster' or 'we're all going to die'." He shook his head at Leroy's melodramatic nature.

"Okay, Killian," Emma reached out for his hook, "you're babbling and you don't babble, so that's making me nervous."

"Don't be nervous, love." He murmured, taking a breath he sighed, "Do you remember when we met? In Central Park? How you were chasing that man and you thought I was insane?" Emma nodded, "To be honest, I was in awe of you then. I'd never seen anything more beautiful than you. I fell in love with you when you found me in that god-awful shelter. You brought out this protective and passionate side in me that had been hidden by the Navy. Then when you found me again buried beneath the bodies of the men and women Cora had killed, you pulled me from this darkness I'd slipped into." He sighed, "You saved me again. I was so grateful that you gave me a second chance after I'd abandoned you so that I could finally help save _you_." He looked down at his hook, "I love you, Emma. I love you and Henry. I've loved you both for a long time and I'm undeserving of the family the two of you have given me, but I promise to never take it or either of you for granted. I promise to protect you both, even if you don't need it, I promise to support you both and love you both until the day I die." He pulled his hand from around his back and opened the small velvet box, "Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma stared at the small gold ring with a blue sapphire in it, "Killian," she murmured, "it's beautiful."

"It was my mother's. Regina was actually the one who helped me get it sized for you. I didn't know they could change a ring size." He admitted as he pulled it out of the box, "So, love, will you marry me?"

Emma looked up at him and held her left hand out, "Of course I will, Killian." He slid the ring on her finger and she rocked up onto her knees to wrap her arms around his neck, "We're definitely going to be late to the station." She murmured against his lips.

OUAT

Emma kept herself tucked under Killian's arm as they entered the Sheriff's Station thirty minutes late. She'd wanted to be later, but Killian convinced them that after a small celebratory dinner at Granny's with Henry, Regina and her parents, the former queen could take the lad and they could spend the entire night celebrating.

"So nice of you two to finally join us." Gold's voice echoed down the corridor.

Emma and Killian simultaneously rolled their eyes, "Sorry, old crocodile, we were celebrating." Killian poked at the older man.

"Celebrating what?" Henry asked from his place on the floor next to Roland. His eyes moved between Killian and his mother, "Did you finally ask her?"

"Aye, lad, that I did." Killian confirmed.

"Asked her what?" Snow looked up at her husband, who was busy staring out the window. "_Charming_?" She questioned.

"Oh for the love of God," Regina rolled her eyes, "he asked Emma to marry him. And no one told you because you would've inevitably told Emma and we wanted it to be a surprise." Regina stepped forward, "Congratulations, now can we please discuss this mirror that has Belle so worried?"

"You're getting married?" Snow whispered. "Oh my, this is just," she sighed, "everything I ever hoped you would have."

Emma unwound herself from Killian's grasp and hugged her mom, "Thanks, Mom. I'm just glad we found each other again." She glanced at Killian who was shaking her father's hand. _They would always find each other. _

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: This chapter in particular is for **__ahsag3__**. I hope it lives up to all of your wildest expectations! Another chapter will be coming shortly. Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS**_

**Part VI**

_Three Months Later_

"You have to be kidding me, right now? You're demanding this right now?" Emma snapped, "Right before my _wedding_?"

"Miss Swan, please take the dramatics down a notch." Gold requested. "We'll be gone for three days at the most. That is just enough time for me to convince Bae to join us here in Storybrooke. And may I remind you, in case you have forgotten, you owe me for not taking Miss Boyd's baby."

"Seriously?" Emma stepped closer to him, "You're calling that in three years later? And haven't I already saved you skin enough?"

"We had a deal, Miss Swan, you don't go back on your word now do you? Do you know what I do to people who go back on their words?"

Emma snorted, "You don't honestly think you make me nervous, do you? I've taken down Pan and the Ice Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West and you think _you _scare me?"

"I think you're going to go because you have a lot in this town that you hold dear, Miss Swan." Gold threatened.

"Let me be very clear," Emma growled, "if you threaten my family, I will destroy you. And I have plenty of people who can help. People who don't particularly care for you." Emma sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you to New York to find your son." She relented after a moment, "But Killian and Henry are coming with us."

"No, just you and me." Gold argued.

"It's the three of us or I tell Regina you threatened out son and insinuated that Robin and Roland and Killian and my parents were in danger as well and we see what we come up with. Oh, and I may also spill it to Belle inadvertently on one of our girl's nights out." Emma tapped her fingers against the countertop in Gold's store. "Well, darn, then Ruby would find out and Ashley and Aurora and the list just goes on and on and on." She grinned, "So the three of us will join you in New York?"

Gold scowled at her, "Fine." He agreed.

OUAT

"Darling," Hook eyed the airplane through the terminal window at the Portland airport, "are you sure that thing with wings is safe enough to take us to New York?"

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade, "Promise." She murmured. "And get used to it, because after we get married we're taking one of those things to a place with a huge hotel room, a beach, and water as blue as your eyes. And I plan on spending a week wearing sexy things that you can rip off with your hook." Her hand skimmed over his brace with the hand attached to it. She missed the hook, but he couldn't exactly fly with it on without causing a terror alert.

He grinned down, spinning to pull her fully into his arms, "I look forward to it, darling." He nosed at her ear, "Particularly the part where I get to rip things from you and ravish you." His good hand slid down her body, his fingers lightly dipping under shirt to seek skin.

"God, Killian," she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut and her head coming to rest in his neck, "I just want you. All of the time. Nothing has changed or dissipated."

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he continued rubbing circles with his thumb on her hip bone, "I know, love. That's not a bad thing though." Using his fake hand to tip her chin back up so he could catch her eye, his smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling happily and the dimples beneath the scruff barely showing, "We are true love, after all." He reminded her.

"Aye." She agreed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Gross," Henry complained, "and we're in public." He reminded them.

Emma grinned up at Killian and winked, "Very true." She slithered out of Killian's arms and settled down next to Gold. "So, I think I found where he lives." She pulled a folder out of her carry-on bag and opened it up, "Once we land we'll go straight there, okay?"

Gold studied the address, "This isn't his name." He pointed out.

"You don't honestly think he goes by 'Baelfire' in this world? Do you? This is a fake name, okay? And trust me, this is him." She snatched the folder back, "This is what I do, not you. Okay?"

The older man scowled, "Fine." He muttered darkly, his scowl deepening as Killian let out a loud laugh at something Henry said. "I can't believe you brought the _pirate_ with us."

"He's my fiance." Emma growled, "And you'd do well to remember that Regina and I will both take you out. You may have been powerful in the Enchanted Forest, but you're in my world now. And in my world you can die." She reminded him, "Regardless of whether or not you have that dagger." She snarled, standing up and stalking over to the chairs her boys were settled in.

"You alright, love?" Killian draped an arm over her shoulders and tugged her closer to him.

"He's just mean." She shrugged, skimming her fingers over his arm. "So, Henry, I was thinking while Mr. Gold and his son and bonding why don't the three of us go sight-seeing?"

Henry's eyes lit up as he ripped another piece of his Cinnabun, "That sounds like fun. Let's do it. How long do you think we'll have to hang out with them?"

"Not long, kid. They'll want to be alone I'm sure." Emma assured her son.

OUAT

"His name isn't on the list." Gold pointed to the list names next to apartment numbers.

"What did I explain to you about him not wanting to be found?" Emma sighed and punched the call button. When no one answered, she faced Gold, "He's clearly not home." Gold scowled and threw back open the front door. Emma sighed and followed him outside, "Look, he'll come home I'm sure."

Gold looked over at her, and let out a long sigh, "Well, thank you for," he paused, "there he is."

Emma looked up, "I've got him. Gold, with Henry. Killian with me!" She ordered as she took off down the street, Killian hot on her heels. It took them six city blocks to overtake him. The three of them tumbled to the ground and Emma ripped his hood off his head. She stumbled backwards. "Neal." She muttered.

Killian was by her side in an instant, "Neal?" He echoed.

"Emma?" The man on the ground stared at them. "What, who are? What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping your father find you." She told him, "Your father is Rumplestiltskin? Your father is, did you know who I was." She reached over and shoved him back, "Did you fucking know?"

"Emma," Killian was by her side in an instant, "breathe, love. We'll figure this out."

Neal's eyes narrowed, "Why are you with him? What are you doing here, _Hook_?"

"Hey, you are the last person who should say anything. Don't you dare talk to him like that." She stood up and jerked him to his feet. "You left me, you fucking let me go to jail and you think you can talk to my _fiance_ that way?"

"Your what?" Neal snapped.

Killian shook his head, "Look, Bae," he sighed, "I just," he shook his head, "I think we should take this off the street, love." He finally suggested to Emma.

"There's a bar just down the street." He motioned to the street and sighed, reluctantly leading the way.

When they were settled at the counter of the thankfully empty bar, each with a beer in hand, Killian placed a soothing hand on Emma's back and rubbed gentle circles. "So, I just want to make sure I understand this," he sighed and scratched the back of his ear with his fake hand, "Milah and the crocodile's son is Henry's father."

Emma glared down into her beer glass, "Yeah, that about sums it up. Only I didn't know that at the time." She glanced up at Neal, her eyes hard, "Did you know, Neal? Did you fucking know who I was? That I was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter? That I was the fucking Savior? Did you know?"

Neal sighed, "I didn't until the very end."

"You mean when you let me go to jail for _your _fucking crime?" She snapped.

"A man named August"

"If you tell me that you sent me to jail because Pinocchio told you to, I swear I will let Killian gut you with his hook." Emma threatened. She could feel the tension radiating from the pirate captain next to her.

Neal snarled at that and Killian growled from his own bar stool, "Don't threaten her." He warned.

"I didn't"

"You did, though, Baelfire. And I suggest you remember your place, lad." Killian warned.

"Look, _pirate_," Neal stood up, "I think you should take your hand off of her. Once again you're coming in and ruining"

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Killian pushed Neal away from Emma, "You're not seriously trying to stake claim to Emma? Because I'm fairly certain she could kick your arse if she was so inclined. And if she'll let me, I'll help her. You abandoned her and left her alone and incarcerated. You have no claim to her and you certainly don't love her if you could do that."

"That's rich coming from a man who destroyed a family." Neal accused.

"I want you to stay away from her." Killian threatened.

"Or what?" Neal got in his face. "You'll try to ruin my life? You already destroyed me once."

"Your mother left your father. I'm sorry, Bae, but that's just how it was. And then your father killed her. I apologize that you had to go through that, lad, but"

"But nothing," Neal interrupted, "you destroyed my life."

"You need to back off, Neal." Emma interrupted, "That was a long time ago. It's time to move on. Your father is here to see you now. To make amends." She reasoned.

"Just stay out of this, Emma." Neal snapped before turning back to Killian.

"Now, don't you talk to her like that." Killian yelled.

"Or what?" Neal sneered again. Killian didn't even think, he just reared back and punched him.

"Hey!" The bartender moved to their side of the bar as Neal clutched his face. "You three are going to have to take this outside."

Emma sighed and ran a hand over Killian's arm in an effort to calm them both before tossing some cash on the bartop. "I think we should get to your father. I shouldn't have left him alone with Henry."

She stood up and laced her hand with Killian's, wrapping herself in his embrace. Sighing, she held her head up high and stated, "Your son."

OUAT

_Two Days Later_

"So," Killian wrapped his arm over Emma's shoulders as they sat in the JFK airport waiting on their flight to Portland, "Bae is coming home with us."

"Home with _Gold_." Emma corrected, scowling.

"So I don't have anything to worry about?" Killian asked quietly.

"Hey," Emma held her hand up, flashing the sapphire ring, "I'm yours. You've marked me." She reminded him.

Killian grinned wickedly at her, nudging the edge of her t-shirt, "In more ways than one." He whispered in her ear.

Emma shivered, "I think you have a few of your own." Her fingers played with the hem of his t-shirt.

"I'll take as many as I can." He growled in her ear.

"This is going to suck, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"It's going to complicate things. Her majesty is not going to be pleased." He reminded her.

"Shit, that's an understatement. She's already upset. She's going to fucking hate it when he really comes to town." She sighed and looked over as Henry bonded with Gold in an entirely new way and bonded with Neal for the first time. "God, life is weird."

"Good weird, though, right?" Killian asked nudging her.

"In your case, good weird. In Neal or whatever his name is case, bad weird." She chuckled.

"As long as I'm good weird." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You know that you and Henry are the best things that have happened to me, right?" She glanced up at him.

"Aye, love, as you are to me." He twisted the ring on her finger, "We're getting married in a week." He reminded her.

"Yes we are." She let out a small squeal that was uncharacteristic of her, "One more week and then I'll be Mrs. Jones."

"Oh, love, I rather like the sound of that." He nudged her nose with his. He glanced up at Baelfire's laugh, "I just hope nothing gets in the way of it."

"If he tries, Regina and I will lock him up and hide him from Gold. He won't get in my way. I promise." She pressed a kiss to his jaw.

Killian chuckled, "I like that plan, love."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

_**AN: Wow, I'm so sorry! I promised this like nearly a month ago. **_Ahsag3_**, I hope it is everything you hope for! Also, thank you to **_GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia_**, you are an awesome beta!**__** ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

**Part VII**

"Emma, can we talk?" Neal followed Emma around the docks.

"Neal, I'm busy right now." Emma deadpanned, "You know, doing the final planning for my _wedding_. My wedding that is _tomorrow._"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually." Neal ducked as some of the dwarves lifted a bench over his head.

"We're not having this discussion. Again." She found her mother standing where the ceremony would take place, "I have work to do."

"No," he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "you can't marry him, Ems."

"First of all," Emma yanked her wrist away from him and took a step forward, backing him towards the water, "do not touch me. Second of all, I can marry whoever I damn well please, and it pleases me to marry Killian. Mostly because he _pleases_ me."

"Ugh, gross, Emma, do you have any idea how gross that is? He's old and has been with hundreds of women and he slept with my _mother_. Do you not find that disturbing? If Dad hadn't killed her, he would be with my mom, not you."

"All of this is coming from the man who put me in jail because a fucking wooden boy told him to." Emma reminded him.

"Stop bringing that up." He shouted, "You know that if I hadn't"

"Do not yell at her."

Neal turned at the voice behind him, "Go away, Hook."

"He's not the only one who doesn't want you yelling at her."

This time Neal spun around. He was faced with David, Robin, Tiny, Leroy and Killian. "You need to leave the sister alone. We have wedding preparations to tend to." Leroy looked around and noted the dwarves were all staring, "Did I say to stop working, dwarves? Get back to it!" He clapped his hands together to get them moving and everyone jumped back into action.

"Leroy is right," Robin stepped forward, "we have work to do here and there is no need to yell at Emma."

"Listen, Robin, I just think Emma is making a mistake and"

"Stop it!" Emma stepped between them, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here and stop trying to make decisions for me." She let out a sigh, "I love Killian. I've loved him for a hell of a long time and I haven't loved you. In fact, I never loved you the way I love him. I can't explain it, but you just have to accept that we were over the minute you let August set me up. Don't you get it? I can't trust you anymore. I should've never trusted you to begin with." She muttered. Turning, she wiped at a few stray tears before jogging towards her mother.

"Oh, Emma." Mary Margaret pulled Emma into a hug, "It's okay, we'll have your father lock him up for the ceremony and Regina put a spell on it that even Gold can't break. Oh, Elsa will be here tonight, maybe she can freeze the station shut?" She suggested.

Emma pulled back laughing, "Think Poseidon has one of those shells that takes away voices handy?"

"We can ask him and Ursula to bring one, as well." She patted her daughter's cheek, "You and Killian are meant to be. Your father and I know that. Henry knows that. Regina knows that. Everyone who matters knows that. You just keep ignoring Neal. Oh, perhaps punching him might get your point across."

This time Emma tipped her head back and let out a long, loud laugh, "I love you." She murmured, hugging her mother again.

Killian watched from a distance as the mother and daughter interacted. After everything Emma had been through, she was finally starting to accept that people in her life loved and cared for her. He'd be damned to hell before he'd let Baelfire ruin her again. "Listen, Bae," Killian stepped forward, "if you love Emma or if you ever loved her, then you will let her go. Let her be happy."

"And you make her happy?" Neal sneered.

"Aye, for the moment, I do. If she ever were to tell me that I didn't make her happy, I would step away because I love her. The only thing I want is for her and Henry to be happy." He motioned down to the end of the dock, where Emma and her mother were twining flowers around an archway, "She's happy. Can't you tell?" He smiled softly as a peal of Emma's laughter floated down the dock. "Anyhow, I suggest that you let her go before one of her parents tries to do you in. Or worse, Regina or Elsa gets their hands on you."

"What about me, Captain?"

Killian turned at the soft, lilting voice behind him, "Well, your majesty, welcome back to Storybrooke."

"Killian!" Anna's voice broke in, "There you are! Where is Emma? And Snow? Emma said she's pregnant. Is she so big now? Snow, not Emma of course! Can we feel the baby kick? Oh, I'm so happy to be back here!" She pummeled Killian, pulling him into a big hug.

"Wow, Anna, you really haven't changed at all, lass." Killian hugged her back. "How is married life?"

"Oh, it's just wonderful. You're going to love it. Isn't he, Kristoff?" She looked behind her at her husband, who was just grinning from ear to ear shaking his head as he watched her all but attack Killian.

"Oh yes, particularly if Emma gets vocal like this one." He teased his young wife.

Killian couldn't help it, "Oh, Emma's vocal, but not like that."

"And that's my cue to leave." David smacked Hook's arm with a playful eye roll. "Anna, Kristoff, I'll see you two later." He smiled at Elsa, "Good to see you, Els."

"Bye, David!" Elsa called out before moving in to hug Killian, "You're so bad." She wagged a finger playfully at him, "Honestly, leave the poor man alone. He's marrying off his only daughter."

Killian grinned and winked, "You know, he just makes it so easy sometimes."

She gave him a knowing smirk before turning to Neal, "I'm Elsa, of Arendelle." She nodded primly.

"Neal." Neal shook her hand.

"As in Henry's father?" She nodded, "He has your eyes." She observed.

"This is just so exciting that you're here now, too. Oh, Henry just has so many wonderful people in his life and"

"This is my sister, Anna." Elsa introduced her, "She's very excited to be back in Storybrooke."

"Els, she's very excited about breathing." Kristoff grimaced when Anna's fist connected lightly with his stomach, "I'm Kristoff, her husband."

"It's nice to meet you all. I should go. I need to pick up Henry for lunch." Neal nodded to Killian and darted off.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked.

"He's been giving Emma a hard time." Killian admitted. "We can discuss it later, lass. I think right now Emma and Mary Margaret require female help. Regina should be here shortly with Roland."

"I'll find out from her later, then." Elsa patted his arm. "Perhaps"

"Kristoff, you want to go with us?" Killian asked.

"Over hanging flowers, definitely." He pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek just as Roland's call for his father and Uncle Killy echoed down the dock, followed by Regina's cries to stop running.

OUAT

Emma, Elsa, Anna, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Ashley settled in at a long table in the back of The Rabbit Hole, "So," Elsa drew Emma's attention, "Killian told me Neal's been giving you a hard time?"

Emma looked into her glass of rum, "Yeah, it's been really hard. He's only been here like a week _maybe_ and he just wants us to be together. I don't understand how he can think that. After all these years and after what he did to me."

"You're talking about Neal?" Regina asked, pulling a chair from another table up and helping them to form an entirely new circle, "I offered to lock him in my vault until they leave for their honeymoon."

Emma laughed softly, "I didn't think that would solve all the problems. I just, I don't understand why he even wants to be with me now. Like after all this time how he could want that now? He could've tracked me down, he didn't."

"This has less to do with you, Emma," Elsa pointed out wisely, "and more to do with the fact that you're marrying Killian. I could almost guarantee that if you were marrying Leroy, he'd leave you be."

Regina and Emma both scrunched up their faces, "Ew!"

Elsa laughed, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, I just wish he'd move on." Emma shook her head, "I don't want to think about him anymore. I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm marrying Killian tomorrow." She sighed, "It's just all so"

"Wonderful?" Elsa offered.

"Mhm, yeah, that about sums it up." Emma agreed.

"Well, if it will help, I'll keep Neal distracted tomorrow." Elsa offered.

"Thank you, Els. I appreciate it." Emma hugged her friend, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Elsa agreed.

OUAT

"It really looks okay?" Emma asked. She was standing in the cabin of Leroy's boat, smoothing down the knee-length white dress. It was very reminiscent of the dress she wore on their first date in Storybrooke years before.

"Emma, you look beautiful." Mary Margaret adjusted the sleeve slightly, "You could wear a plastic bag and he'd think you were gorgeous anyhow."

"She's a beautiful young woman." David leaned in the doorway, "You look perfect, sweetheart."

Emma bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes, "Thanks, Dad." She crossed the small space until she was in her father's arms. She loved the way he hugged her. She loved how he cradled her head like she was still a baby. She loved him. She loved her mother. She had everything she wanted when she was a child and more. "Okay," she pulled back and dabbed at her eyes, smiling her thanks to Regina at the proffered handkerchief, "no more tears."

"Speak for yourself." Her mother sniffled with a laugh.

"I'm here to tell you that your groom is ready whenever you are." David saluted. "See you at the end of the dock?"

"See you at the end of the dock." Emma agreed.

Elsa hugged her one last time, "Okay, I'm going to find Neal. I'll place him firmly in a chair and won't let him leave. If anything, Anna will keep him there talking until their bones have turned to dust."

OUAT

Killian adjusted the collar of his shirt, "You look fine, stop fidgeting." Henry nudged him. The two of them were standing at the edge of the dock under the arch that Mary Margaret and Emma had set up with the help of the dwarves.

"I should've fought her on the tie." He murmured.

"Mom loves you the way you are. She weirdly prefers the open collar." He motioned to Killian's unbuttoned shirt with his chest hair and necklace showing. One of the wedding presents she'd gotten him was an additional charm for his necklace: a swan.

"Right you are, lad." Killian nodded to Henry, his eyes moving up as the crowd stood. "Wow." He murmured.

Henry beamed up at Killian and then out at his mother as she walked down the makeshift aisle on David's arm. When she reached their side, she pressed a kiss to the top of Henry's head before taking Killian's hand, "You look so handsome." She murmured.

"You look stunning, Swan." He couldn't resist brushing a kiss against her cheek before the ceremony started.

Neither was particularly aware of the ceremony itself until Regina stated clearly, "Congratulations, Emma and Killian. Killian, you may now kiss your bride." Emma didn't even hear the applause, catcalls and whistles as Killian's lips landed on hers. At first they just brushed lightly, almost teasingly before he swept in, content to completely devour her. Her hands wrapped around his wrists, which were cradling her face as she leaned into him, letting her tongue lazily wrap around his.

"I think that's enough, Captain." Regina hissed after a few moments.

Killian pulled back and glared, "Hey, we're married now." He muttered.

"That means I can mount him whenever I want." Emma grinned, winking up at Killian.

"Perhaps not in front of me." Regina rolled her eyes as the couple turned to face everyone. Emma could just make out Ruby's call, _Get that fine pirate ass, girl_ above everyone else. She flushed and tucked herself into Killian's side, hugging Henry briefly before he moved to stand with his other mother again.

When the reached the car in the parking lot ready to take them to Granny's to celebrate with everyone, Emma murmured, "And they lived happily ever after."

Killian quirked an eyebrow at her, "What's that, Swan?"

She grinned, "That's what all the books I read as a kid used to say. When the prince and princess got into the carriage after they got married the script would read 'and they lived happily ever after.'"

Killian chuckled, "I rather like the sound of that, love. Except for one thing."

"Oh?" Emma questioned.

"I'm a pirate, love." He winked at her with a salacious grin on his face.

"All the better. I don't think a prince would have the ability or stamina to keep up with me." She let out a shriek as he threw her across the seat, to hover over her.

"Too right, love." His lips brushed hers before sliding down her neck, "Still, 'they lived happily ever after.'"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
